


Tina, I Have Something to Tell You

by Goldsteinscamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldsteinscamander/pseuds/Goldsteinscamander
Summary: Queenie comes out as bisexual to Tina.





	Tina, I Have Something to Tell You

Queenie paced back and forth in her and Tina's shared apartment. She was planning to come out as bisexual to her sister. Even though she knew that Tina would be accepting she was still a nervous wreck. When Tina finally walked in, Queenie had exhausted herself from pacing so much and was collapsed on the couch. Queenie looked at her sister, her stomach in knots. "Tina, I have something to tell you.", Queenie was wringing her hands. "Sure, Queenie, what's wrong?", Tina looked concerned. "Um.... well, I don't really know how to put this but..... I'm bisexual", Queenie suddenly blurted out the words. "You like girls?" "Yes, and guys" "How long have you known?" "There was a girl at MACUSA I used to have a huge crush on, she left before I had the chance to tell her how I felt", Queenie said sadly. Tina leaned over and hugged her sister. "Queenie, I don't care who you love as long as you're happy. That's what matters the most"


End file.
